This invention relates generally to vital control and display systems and, more particularly, to vital control and display systems that ensure current information is displayed.
At least some known operator interfaces include video or screen displays that are updated to display current information on a periodic basis. Information that is changing may be easily discernable as being current if the change in the displayed information is observed. However, during some steady state conditions, information displayed may not be changing frequently or the change in the information may not be observed. In such cases, a question of whether the information displayed is current information or old information arises. Some known methods of attempting to verify that displayed information is current include a “refresh” button that causes the display driver to request new information from at least some of the systems supplying the information. The display driver then retransmits the information to the display. However, unless the information is changed from the previously displayed information, there is no way to be certain the information is updated. Another method includes displaying a clock in a portion of the screen. However, the clock display may only indicate that the portion of the screen where the clock is located is being updated. The remainder of the screen may not be updated with current information.